


Of Songs and Draws

by MariaWendtania



Series: Of Songs and Draws [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I will add more tags as the story goes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWendtania/pseuds/MariaWendtania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is an architect of success when he saves a woman from a jerk, she leaves him with a kiss and no name. Some time after that he agrees to go to a show in a bar with his nephews, to meet their friend, the singer. Only to find out that the woman who kissed him is her.</p>
<p>I'm really bad at summary's, just give it a chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Songs and Draws

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a preview of the story, so tell what did you think of it

“Uncle, we’re going to a show later. Want to come with us?”

 Kili's voice came from the kitchen

“No, I’ve got some things to do.” Thorin said looking at his papers.

“Please, you’re gonna like I; the singer, she is one of our friends and really good.”

“I’m surprised that you and Fili even have a girl as a friend, so i want to meet her, because she must be strange person to keep up with you two.” He looked at his nephew.

“No stranger than you, you’ll see.” He said with a smile

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lights were off soon, the band took place and the light was in her: pale skin, dark brown hair and really beautiful, despite the scar on her right cheek, as he remembered from the night that she had kissed him and leaved. And the passion in her voice when she started to sing, Thorin decided it was amazing, now he really wanted to know her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They talk a lot about you.” She bended over to get a water from the minibar and smiled to him. “But mostly good things; except… that story about the one day hike that became a week lost in the woods.”

Thorin got a good view from where he was standing, raising his hand to his face before she turned. “They’ll never let me forget that.” He groaned ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin answered the phone, hearing a shaky voice.

“Fili? Kili?” she asked.

“No it’s Thorin, Althea what happened?” There was concern in his voice.

“I...- I need help.” He could hear her muffled sobs.

"Don’t move, I’m going to be with you in 20 minutes.” He hang up, picking his jacket and keys on the way to the door.


End file.
